Sueños
by Ixland
Summary: Shou -Alice Nine.- x Miyavi. Pequeño relato que ya publiqué en Amor Yaoi, dentro de una colección llamada Relatos Para Antes De Dormir.


[Shou (Alice Nine.) x Miyavi]

Tengo celos. Muchos celos. ¿Por qué tiene que estar tanto tiempo en nuestra sala de ensayos? ¿Por qué hablan tanto tiempo? Ahora se ríen ellos solos, Miyavi parece sonrojado, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué siempre es así cuando está con Tora?, sólo cuando está con Tora. Son amigos, muy amigos, o eso dicen, pero yo tengo celos igual.

–¡Shou! –me llama Tora– ¿Quieres venir a mi casa un rato a beber después del ensayo? –Miyavi le pega un pequeño empujón y Tora ríe. No entiendo porqué. ¿Quiere ir a beber? Bueno, es mi amigo, aunque le odie cuando está con Miyavi.

–Claro, Tora; como quieras.

-

No me doy cuenta hasta la hora se subir al coche de Tora que la invitación incluye también a Miyavi. Y me enfado de nuevo con Tora, mientras Miyavi se sienta delante y yo acabo justo detrás de él. No hablo, ni saco la vista de la ventana, aunque los otros dos hablan animados. Tora da un giro brusco y levanto la cabeza; veo por el retrovisor que él me mira, aunque habla con Tora, como si me retara. Es tan descarado que ni si quiera aparta la mirada; yo la aparto primero y vuelvo a la ventana; su descaro me hace reír. ¿Tanto le disgusta que yo vaya?

-

–¿Más cerveza? –Preguntó Tora mientras se levantaba por tercera vez a por más bebida.

La conversación es fluida entre los tres sobre música, la compañía y miles de otras cosas. Es extraño para mi estar tan cerca de ellos dos y no sentirme mal; pero es que no noto tanta cercanía entre ellos como en los ensayos. Noto que Miyavi también me escucha a mi, también pide mi opinión. De hecho yo estoy en el suelo apoyado en el sofá en el que él está sentado, mientras que Tora se sienta en un sillón cercano.

–Shou–san. ¿Tú tienes sueños?

Esa pregunta tan extraña sólo podía provenir de Miyavi, siempre la cabeza que iba a un ritmo diferente de la del resto, por eso me gusta, no es parecido a nadie.

–Claro –contesté mirándole mientras él miraba al techo del salón como si pudiera ver allí miles de nubes–. Todos tenemos sueños.

–¿Me puedes contar alguno?

–... –Me pongo rojo, ¿cómo puede hacer una pregunta como esa?– Dicen que si cuentas los sueños no se cumplen...

–Oh, a lo mejor por eso no se me ha cumplido un sueño, porque se lo conté a un amigo. Ahora ese amigo trata de ayudarme a conseguir lo que sueño, pero..., no parece que funcione.

–Miyavi–kun –hable con total sinceridad, pero volviendo de nuevo mi mirada al televisor apagado–, si hay alguien que puede conseguir todo lo que sueña eres tú; no conozco nadie como tú: eres fuerte, inteligente, tienes talento, pasión, carisma, eres guapo, amable, simpático, un gran músico; eres responsable y sin embargo un soñador nato.

–Sueño contigo –creo que he oído mal, me giro y me doy cuenta de que Miyavi se ha ido moviendo hasta acabar agachado bien cerca mio. Soy incapaz de decir nada ¿qué me pasa? Baja su rostro hasta hacer coincidir nuestras miradas a la misma altura. Y me besa; me roza los labios con cuidado, como temiendo un rechazo que no llega, ninguno de los dos ha cerrado los ojos, yo porque necesito ver que es verdad, él creo que por temor a mi reacción. Vuelve a rozarme los labios y se retira de nuevo. Si sigue así me moriré. Sonrío un poco, quizás así se decida, ¡necesito que se decida!, necesito que me bese de verdad, ¡por favor! Y me devuelve la sonrisa, pero una pícara, como del que sabe que ahora empieza lo bueno. Quiero decirle algo...

–Miya...

–Shhh... –Me interrumpe y vuelve a mi boca, cierra los ojos y lame mis labios, obligándome a cerrar los ojos, porque no soporto sentirle tanto. Explora, lo siento, lame y muerde y encuentra el camino hacia el interior, choca con mi lengua. No puedo evitar gemir, ¿por qué besa tan bien?

–Ehhhhh... –escuchamos y yo me separo rápidamente–. ¿Por fin se deciden y tiene que ser en mi sofá precisamente?

¿Tora lo sabía? ¿Sabía esto? Miyavi lo mira divertido mientras se escurre del sillón hasta quedar a mi lado. Le sonríe y me toma de la mano. ¿Por qué es tan descarado? Ni siquiera les hacen falta palabras, se miran y se ríen. Tal grado de complicidad me enferma, me pone celoso. Pero ahora puedo hacer algo. Muevo mi mano del agarre de la de Miyavi y entrelazo nuestros dedos, apretándosela. Él se calla y me mira sorprendido. Yo le beso rápidamente la mejilla y corro mi mirada al suelo.

–Oh, por favor, van a ser de lo más cursi –dice Tora. Yo espero que Miyavi le conteste, pero no lo hace, y le miro para saber porqué..., y lo veo mirándome con intensidad, como si no me hubiera visto nunca antes. Y me sonríe..., de un modo que me hace sonrojar, y evito mirarle de nuevo–. Sí, van a ser muyyyyyyyyyy cursis. Bueno, ¿sabéis? Me largo a tomar algo por ahí. Tienen dos horas hasta que vuelva. No seáis malos. No le hagas nada que no quiera a Shou, Miyavi –Tora se estaba calzando pero le alcanzó el cojín que Miyavi le tiró–. ¡Ah! Y si mancháis las sábanas, ¡lavadlas! –el cojín que yo le tiré impactó contra la puerta que se cerraba.

Miyavi vuelve su rostro hacia mi y me besa, atrayéndome más cerca con la mano libre. Quiero quedarme así para siempre. Cuando nos separamos, sin vergüenza, apoyo mi cabeza en su cuello. Le oigo reír bajito.

–¿Tú con que sueñas, Shou? Algunas cosas sí se cumplen aunque las digas.

–Sueño contigo.

–Ya me tienes.


End file.
